onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 178
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter= |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Zoro - Luffy |rating=11.6 |rank=6 }} "Gushing Blade Attack! Zoro vs Priest Ohm!!" is the 178th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro finally defeats Ohm with his 108 Pound Cannon technique. Meanwhile, Pagaya and Conis hear the terrible truth about the goal of Enel: to eradicate every person in the sky. Long Summary Zoro worried about Nami and Gan Fall that have been swallowed by the python is also fighting Ohm as well. Wiper continues to shoot the Burn Bazooka towards Nola so as to get Aisa out of the snake's stomach. Zoro is faced with the difficulty of fighting Ohm who seems to know Zoro's exact location and attacks him with the Eizen Whip. On defeating a Shandian warrior, Zoro attempted to use the opportunity to defeat Ohm using the attack Nitouryuu: Takakami. However, his attack was counterd by Ohm's Eizen Back. Ohm then attacked again using the Eizen Fan, Eizen Fork and Eizen Fleuret. Zoro is becoming frustrated as he is unable to close in oh Ohm and Ohm able to predict his moves. He then launched the attack Sanjuuroku Pound Hou, which Ohm countered and defeated using the Eizen Whip. Zoro ran from Ohm and came to a location where he discared his googles and tied on his bandana, awaiting Ohm. Holy and a Shandian warrior fought and Holy defeated the warrior knocking him out. Ohm counts the total number of fighters as three men and 2 animals assuming that Gan Fall will not make it out of the python's stomach. Zoro told Ohm even if he does not know Ohm's location, Ohm sword will give him the answer. Zoro drew his Katanas and launched Santouryuu: Hyakuhachi Pound Hou which broke through Ohm's iron cloud and defeated Ohm. Inside the python's stomach, Luffy used Gomu Gomu No Fuusen to ensure that the others are not injured by the impact of the fall. Gan Fall rescued Aisa however, aisa took his Lance and pointed it a him in a rage saying he is one of the enemies who stole their homeland. Nami tried reasoning with aisa that the event occured 400 years back and Gan Fall was not responsbile for it. Gan Fall told aisa he would gladly give his life if it would quell her anger and apologized to her ancestors. However, Aisa was unyeilding and would launch the lance on Gan Fall which Luffy stopped. Luffy told her Gan Fall apologized and there was no reason to kill him. This made aisa break out in tears. Robin has reached the Upper Ruins and is in search of the Belfry Bell. She reteriorated that the City must have fell in its attempts to protect the Poneglyph. She found rail tracks and wondered what wvas being transported as the tracks appear new. It was then that Enel appeared. He recognized Robin as an archeologist and told her that she is a few years late with regards to finding the gold. Robin asked if he also has the golden bell only to realize that Enel knows nothing of it. Robin discarded the idea saying that if Enel did not find it, then the Bell never made it to the sky. He disproved saying the ringing of a bell was heard when the Upper Yard was shot into the sky 400 years back. He offered for them both to find the golden Belfry Bell. Just then, Enel heard the sound of someone running across the Upper Yard. Suu made a distress call that brought Conis and Pagaya out only for them to see a wounded Enforcer. The Enforcer was one of Gan Fall's who was forced to labor by Enel. He told them to warn his wife and child that Enel intends to send Skypiea to the Blue Sea and destroy the land. Going on, he further told them to warn everyone that Enel intends to kill all Skypieans. Pagaya told him Enel would lose his position as God if that is done and the Enforcer told Pagaya that Enel has the ark, Maxim. He told him the Enforcers were labored to build an ark that can fly in the sky. On hearing this, a blast of lightening is seen descending. Pagaya pushes Conis so the attack would avoid her, and him along with the Enforcer were attacked. Characters in Order of Appearance Attacks ;Ohm *Eisen Whip *Eisen Back *Eisen Fan *Eisen Fleuret ;Zoro *Nitōryū Taka Nami *Santōryū Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hō Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Fuusen Site Navigation de:Hotobashiru Zangeki! Zoro vs Shinkan Ohm!! 178 178